


The One Where Sammy Becomes a Sea Cucumber...

by further



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Meta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/further/pseuds/further
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday it will be a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Sammy Becomes a Sea Cucumber...

So the sea cucumber came up again the other day. And- as always- I wondered: How is it that this is still not part of known and established SPN lore? There’s no justification. Secretly, I guess it’s sort of okay- for now. After all I do enjoy being the sea cucumber’s champion, speaking its praise, showing others its magic. I am but a humble conduit. And as such I will continue to spontaneously expound upon it, to rec it at every opportunity until one day it WILL be part of fanon lore. Newbies will think its an actual episode and go mad searching for it on Pirate Bay. People will Tweet about The Show or a date or a panel at ComicCon and say, “God, it was SO Supernatural sea cucumber fic!”

It’ll be a Thing.

What a great day for fandom that will be.

(See: Everything I Know About Marine Biology I Learned from My Brother. @ http://kroki-refur.livejournal.com/221446.html)


End file.
